fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
The Olympus Wars
Season 3 episode 1 of Nightwing & Batgirl. Nightwing,Batgirl,Shining Knight and Winged Victory fought Kobra taskforces in a castle raid.They saved the King.After that,the Kobra taskforces were vanished from England.The scene moves to Olympus.Circe lost the battle against Hippolyta,with who will be the new warrior queen."And I proclaim Hippolyta,the new warrior queen",Hera said.Circe was jealous and enraged."Are you okay,Circe",Hippolya asked."Yeah,I'm fine",Circe said."No you're not",Hippolyta said."I just need some time alone",she responded.Hippolyta now left her.While she was at a fountain,she thought of an idea.She went to Ares' camp.She said she wanted to talk to him.Then,she used her magic to control Ares' mind."What can I do for you,mistress",he said.They vanished.They teleported to the Underworld,at Hades' throne.Circe told Ares to beat up Hades.Later,after Ares defeated Hades,Circe now turned him into another one of her allies."My mistress,the Underworld is at your service",Hades told her."Good,we will be gathering more of our allies and once we are done,you can now unleash the Underworld",Circe said,smiling.Now,Circe and Ares once again teleported.They are at Themyscira.There,Circe met Thrax.She used her magic to control him and his army's minds."What do you want us to do for you",Thrax told her."The other Gods have betrayed us and they declared war against us.They want to wipe all of us Greeks,until there's none of us left.It's either we wipe them,or we're getting wiped.Are you all with me?",Circe said."Yes,we are",everyone said."In three days,we'll march",she said.2 days later,Nightwing,Batgirl,and Wonder Woman fought Maxwell Lord and his army of robots when they tried to attack Gateway City Mall.They destroyed all of those robots.Then,they fought and defeated Maxwell Lord.Now,they sent him to jail.The scene moves to the three heroes staying on patrol at Gateway City PD.Later at night,they found another villain location.At Gateway City Hall.Someone just accused the mayor of being corrupt.It was Dr. Cyber.They stopped her rampage at the hall.They cleared her accusations."The mayor spent less funds on technological advancements and hospitals",Dr. Cyber said."You will be temporarily placed on house arrest.Tomorrow,we will testify your charges against the mayor on trial at the Court",the police said."It's not our responsibilities anymore",Nightwing said."Now where am I going to get funds for the repair of my City Hall",the mayor said."I can handle that",Wonder Woman said.Now,the heroes left.The next day,at Nightwing and Batgirl's headquarters,Wonder Woman invited the two to go to her real home,Themyscira.The two agreed.Now,they rode the Invisible Plane.Later,they reached it.But,they saw a ravaged world.A refugee told Wonder Woman,"Diana,a great war had torn this place apart and the Amazons lost.Please stop this war for us"."We will.We promise",she replied.Now,they went back to the Invisible Plane and went to Olympus.They are shocked to see all the things that are happening.The Underworld has been unleashed and Wonder Woman saw her mother Hippolyta,and her army at the losing end of the battle.Then,Circe came at them."You.You!!",Wonder Woman told her,enraged.The three tried to fight her,but dark magic wrapped around them.They've been forced to watch the war helplessly.But Batgirl observed something.While Ares and Zeus,and Apollo and Hades were fighting,she noticed that Ares and Hades' eyes were green.She suspected they are under Circe's spell,as well as Thrax.She told Wonder Woman that Ares,Hades,and Thrax were under control of Circe's magic.Wonder Woman broke free from dark magic wrapped around her,then freed Nightwing and Batgirl."Hey,Circe.Come and face us",Wonder Woman told her.Circe shot magic blasts but she deflected those using her armlets.Nightwing and Batgirl fought her magic creatures.The Olympian army are battling Thrax and his army.Then later,Hippolyta came to Circe and helped Wonder Woman in battling her."Like mother,like daughter.Sorry cause I'm gonna ruin your moments with each other",Circe told them,as she battled them.Nightwing and Batgirl helped Zeus and Apollo battle Hades and Ares.With his metal pole,Nightwing hit Ares and Hades at the side of their heads.Then,they are snapped from Circe's control."What's happening?",Hades asked."Circe put both of you under a spell.And we snapped you out of it.She placed you under her control",Batgirl said."What?I am gonna talk to Circe.Brother,you can now send your friends home",Zeus said,as he was shocked upon hearing it.Now,Hades and his Underworld creatures disappeared."I desire war.My body thrives from it.It is my lifeblood.But this isn't my fight.I have no causes to fulfill",Ares said.Zeus now talked to Circe and told her to stop."What if I don't",Circe responded.A huge thunder struck and everyone was shocked."You dare challenge me!!",Zeus told her."Okay,I give up",Circe said.Then,Thrax and his army were out of Circe's control.Now,Zeus told Ares to put her in cuffs,and he did.But,Circe,using her magic,disappeared."Wait?Where'd she go?",Ares said,shocked."No way",Hippolyta said."Mother,why did she wage war on Olympus?",Wonder Woman asked her mother."Diana,she lost on our battle for the new warrior queen of Olympus.She felt really bad,I guess she sought revenge.I hope you and your companions bring her back here",Hippolyta said."All for you,mother",Wonder Woman said.Now,Nightwing,Batgirl,and Wonder Woman said their final goodbyes to everyone in Olympus.Then,they went to the Invisible Plane. Characters:Nightwing,Batgirl,Shining Knight,Winged Victory,the King,Hippolyta,Zeus,Hera,Apollo,Ares,Hades,Amazons,refugees,Wonder Woman,police,Olympian warriors,Thrax,Thrax's army Villains:Kobra taskforces,Circe,Maxwell Lord,Dr. Cyber